Warp drive
Warp drive, sometimes called hyperdrive, was a technology that allowed space travel at faster-than-light speeds. This was accomplished by generating warp fields to form a subspace bubble that enveloped the starship, distorting the local spacetime continuum and moving the starship at velocities that exceeded the speed of light. These velocities were referred to as warp factors. Warp drive was the most common form of interstellar propulsion used in the Milky Way Galaxy, making interstellar exploration, commerce, and warfare possible. was never fully explained, so it's possible that the term has a different connotation than the standard warp drives seen elsewhere in Star Trek. Hyperdrive later became more prominently know as the ftl drive of the Star Wars franchise.}} Technology 24th century Federation warp engines were fueled by the reaction of matter (deuterium) and antimatter (antideuterium), mediated through an assembly of dilithium crystals, which were nonreactive with antimatter when subjected to high-frequency electromagnetic fields. This reaction produced a highly energetic plasma, called electro-plasma or warp plasma, which was channeled by plasma conduits through the electro-plasma system (EPS). The electro-plasma was funneled by plasma injectors into a series of warp field coils, usually located in remote warp nacelles. These coils were composed of verterium cortenide and generated the warp field. Other civilizations used different power sources, such as the Romulans' use of artificial quantum singularities to power their warp drives, but the basic process was similar. In some vessels, such as the , the nacelles were mounted on variable geometry pylons. Parts of the system ]] *Antimatter containment *Antimatter inducer *Antimatter relay *Deuterium cartridges *Electro-plasma *Emergency shutdown trips *Emergency shutdown trips *Main stage flux chiller *Magnetic interlock *Nacelle **Bussard collectors **Plasma injector **Warp coil *Nullifier core *Pre stage flux chiller *Phase inducer *Plasma conduit *Plasma intercooler **Plasma coolant *Plasma regulator *Power transfer conduit *Power transfer grid *Space matrix restoration coil *Warp field generator *Warp plasma conduit *Warp core / matter/antimatter reaction assembly **Antimatter injector **Dilithium crystal chamber ***dilithium chamber hatch ***dilithium crystal ***dilithium articulation frame **Intermix chamber **Matter injector/deuterium injector **Theta-matrix compositor System types *Class 7 warp drive *Class 9 warp drive *S-2 graf unit *Tricyclic plasma drive Development Warp drive and other faster-than-light (FTL) propulsion technologies were the lynch pin of an interstellar civilization, making trade and exploration across vast interstellar distances viable. Without these technologies, these distances could not be crossed in any reasonable period of time, making interstellar civilization usually limited to a single sector. ( ) To put this in perspective, planets that were years away with impulse speeds, could be reached in days with ships equipped with warp drive. ( ) Cultures in the galaxy had (and mostly had to) discover(ed) warp drive at their own pace and rate of development. The Vulcans were an interstellar civilization by 9th century BC. ( ) They invented warp drive some time after 1947 and had reached the level of warp 7 by 2151. ( ; ) Klingons had interstellar travel capability around the time of Kahless in the 9th century and had achieved the capability of warp 6 by 2151. ( ; ; ) Romulans were considered a group of thugs once and warp drive was regarded as the key technology that allowed the founding of their Star Empire. ( ) The Vissians developed warp drive around the 12th century. ( ) The Borg in the Delta Quadrant, had began to establish their interstellar collective by the 15th century. ( ) However, it was the rapid progress of Humanity which led to the wide-scale exploration of the galaxy and the formation of the United Federation of Planets. }} The development of the warp drive was recognized by the United Federation of Planets as the marker of an advanced society. It was only after a people developed warp drive that the Federation would make contact, as codified in the Prime Directive. ( ) 21st century On Earth, warp drive was initially developed by Zefram Cochrane in the period following World War III. ( ) The spacecraft credited with discovering the space warp phenomenon was the [[Bonaventure (C1-21)|''Bonaventure (C1-21)]]. ( , production art) Despite the hardships imposed by the war's aftermath, and the lack of advanced materials, Cochrane was able to build a manned warp-capable vessel using a converted Titan II missile. The successful first flight of his ship – the Phoenix – took place on April 5, 2063, and drew the attention of a Vulcan exploratory vessel, leading to the event known as First Contact. ( ) The ''Bonaventure'' (10281NCC) then became the first deep-space starship to have warp drive installed. ( ) 22nd century However, development of warp technology proceeded slowly over the next 80 years after the flight of the Phoenix - due in no small part to the cautious advice of the Vulcans - and it was not until the 2140s that a warp engine developed by Henry Archer at the Warp Five Complex could exceed warp factor 2. This engine was successfully tested in the second NX prototype by Commanders A.G. Robinson and Jonathan Archer to a speed of warp 2.5, breaking the so-called "warp 2 barrier." ( ) By the year 2151, warp technology was sufficiently advanced to allow a vessel to travel at warp 5, and the first Human starship, ''Enterprise'', was built with this capability. ( ) Although at first, Enterprise was unable to fully realize this potential (maxing out at warp 4.7), the starship finally reached warp 5 on February 9, 2152. ( ) By 2161, Starfleet warp drive technology had achieved the capability to reach warp 7, and these engines were being built into the latest class of Starfleet vessels. ( ) 23rd century Development and improvement of warp drive continued apace, and by the 2240s, Starfleet vessels of the had standard cruising speeds of warp 6 and emergency speeds as high as warp 8 (although under the right conditions the engines could reach warp 9). These ships took advantage of a major breakthrough in warp technology that took place between 2236 and 2254, the breaking of the so-called "time barrier". ( ) Higher warp factors continued to be reached, mostly through alien intervention, or dangerous malfunction. The was modified by the Kelvans to maintain a speed of Warp 11 in 2268. Later that year, the Enterprise achieved a speed of Warp 14.1 after being sabotaged by a Kalandan planetary defense system, though at that velocity the ship came within moments of destroying itself. ( ) At around the same time, warp engines were being redesigned to allow standard speeds of warp 8 and above. During the refit of the Constitution-class, the cylindrical shaped nacelles were replaced with a new flattened design. ( ) Warp theory continued to advance with the development of the first transwarp drive engines in the mid-2280s, which would have theoretically allowed greater efficiency and any warp speed to be available for a ship. However, the transwarp experiment of ended in failure, and the technology was abandoned at that time. The Excelsior itself was deemed spaceworthy, retrofitted with conventional warp drive and commissioned as NCC-2000 under the command of Captain Hikaru Sulu. ( ; ; ) 24th century At some point in the century, a new warp factor scale came into use, which placed warp 10 as a theoretical maximum. ( ) By the time the starship was being designed in the 2360s, warp technology had progressed to the point where speeds of warp 9.6 could be sustained for up to twelve hours, although warp 9.2 was considered the "red line." ( ) The was capable of a top cruising speed of warp 9.975. ( ) The was capable of a sustained cruising speed of warp 9.9. ( ) In 2370, the Hekaran scientist Serova discovered that the use of conventional warp engines caused damage to the fabric of spacetime. The Federation Council imposed a speed limit of warp factor 5 on all Federation vessels in all but extreme emergency cases, such as medical emergencies. ( ) ...and beyond In an alternative future once glimpsed by Jean-Luc Picard, speeds of at least warp 13 were possible. ( ) Appendices Background information Gene Roddenberry originally intended the ''Enterprise to become transparent while in warp drive, as depicted in (later reformatted into the two-part "The Menagerie"). The idea was that the ship would be traveling faster than light, which means that light would not reach it, rendering the vessel invisible to the naked eye. However, according to Einstein's Theory of Special Relativity, the speed of light is a constant from any frame of reference. An observer moving at "c" would still observe light moving toward him and away from him at "c." External links * * André Bormanis's explanation of Warp Drive *The Warp Drive: Hyper-Fast Travel Within General Relativity - a paper by Miguel Alcubierre * http://arxiv.org/PS_cache/arxiv/pdf/0712/0712.1649v1.pdf Warp Drive: A New Approach. An exciting new concept in warp drive by Richard Obousy * rec.arts.startrek.tech Warp Velocities FAQ - extra information on maximum warp explanations * rec.arts.startrek.tech Warp and Subspace FAQ - discussions about warp and subspace * * Hyperdrive at Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki mu:Warp drive Category:Warp cs:Warp pohon de:Warpantrieb es:Warp fr:Moteur à distorsion ja:ワープ・ドライブ nl:Warp aandrijving pl:Warp sv:Warp